


I'm no hero and I'm not made of stone

by cassiopeiasara



Series: Infinite Playlist of Ships [9]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Requested work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6416836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie has a little trouble dealing with Peggy's work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm no hero and I'm not made of stone

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: From an anonymous tumblr prompt: "cartinelli "wrong side of heaven" by Sandra Szabo"
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I seek no profit. No beta on this one so feel free to point anything out.

Angie had seen her fair share of fights. She even fought in some of them but  _this_ , this was different. 

The sheer determination on Peggy’s face and her impressive right hook were fascinating in a way. She put everything she had in her fight. Angie wouldn’t have expected anything less but the crack of broken bone and the whimper of the man as he fell to the floor wasn’t entertaining or fascinating in the least. It felt harsh and dirty and she wasn’t really sure she could stand watching another moment.

Angie had to admit she was a little frightened at the ice in Peggy’s eyes and that stern expression as the man positioned below Peggy pleaded for his life, for a way to make up for whatever crime he’d committed.  

“A name, I need a name,” Peggy’s voice was unyielding and she pressed the knife in her hand toward the man’s throat. 

“Eva Petrov,” he whispered. 

Peggy nodded and dropped the knife. As she stood the man up, she shifted her foot under his and caused him to fall to the floor again and hit his head. He was out in a few seconds. 

Angie stepped in from the hallway with her hands shaking. “Is he?”

Peggy stiffened at her entrance and shook her head. “He’ll live. I have to..” She pointed toward the phone in the corner as she moved. Angie nodded. Peggy’s eyes softened when she finally looked at her and picked up the receiver. “Why don’t you make us some tea?”

“Sure thing.” Angie tried not to dwell on Peggy’s nonchalance. She wasn’t ignorant about Peggy’s line of work but she’d never really seen it before. The image of the man (whose name hadn’t even been uttered) pleading for his life flashed in her mind. 

* * *

_Was this really what Peggy did?_

As she prepared some tea, she couldn’t quite make her awkward, adoring English fit with the brutal spy she’d just seen in action. She sat at the table while the water boiled. Peggy warned her that the work was dangerous, that she had to make hard choices.

Angie couldn’t help the pull at her heart and the tears well in her eyes as the sound of the man pleading replayed in her mind again.  _I have a family, if I go, there’s no one else_. Peggy hadn’t even flinched. 

Angie began to play with the corner of the tablecloth as she heard soft whispers from the other room.  The image of Peggy and the knife appeared in her mind followed by the picnic they’d had just a few days before. The laughing Peggy in sunglasses and the fighting Peggy in her robe eluded her. They didn’t fit, they couldn’t and while she knew it was the same person, it was too hard to reconcile. 

The kettle whistled and she rose, thankful for something to do. She poured in their milk and sugar and set the cups on the table. She heard the front door open and Peggy’s soft tones were accompanied by others she didn’t recognize and she didn’t want to dwell on. 

Peggy walked in a few moments later with a soft smile. She sat gingerly across from Angie and started to run her finger over the handle of her cup. “Are you all right?”

Angie asked in a quiet whisper. “Is it always like this?” 

Peggy sighed as she folded her hands in her lap. “Depends on the day but yes, this is typical.” Her tone was the same as when they discussed the weather or where to go for dinner. Angie knew she shouldn’t have expected something different and yet it surprised her. 

Angie shook her head. “How do you stand there like that? So..” She paused searching for the word. “So cold and Gosh, Peg, I thought you might kill him.”

Peggy shrugged lightly. “It wouldn’t be the first time.”

“I’m not sayin that I don’t think your job is noble, I know it is Peg but I just don’t understand how you could…” She sighed as she bent her head down. “He’s got a kid.”

Peggy looked down at her tea. “So many of them do.” Angie shook her head and whimpered. Peggy moved from her seat and came to kneel beside her. “Look at me, please?”

Angie sniffled and looked down at her. “It’s not easy to think that you could-”

Peggy reached out for Angie’s hand and squeezed. “I know but darling it’s not something you should have to..” She took a breath before she continued, “You shouldn’t have to see my work, I’ve tried so hard to keep this part out of our home but Angie this is what I do. I’ve had years to try and figure out how to move around my emotions in order to do it. I’m sorry you had to see this but perhaps it’s good that you know, that you really know because..”

Peggy released Angie’s hand and sat back on her haunches. 

Angie tilted her head. “Because?”

“You always have a choice. You can always leave. I don’t want you to feel like you have to stay just because we’ve…well because of our relationship. If it’s too much or too frightening or dangerous, I won’t blame you.”

Angie shook her head as she moved to kneel with Peggy. “I’m not leaving. I’m also not you Pegs. I’m gonna be affected by somethin’ like that. I can’t just brush it off. I’d be lyin if I didn’t admit this was a little scary. You just gotta remember that I need time. You’ve had so much of it and you’re so used to it. You gotta give me the same.” She took Peggy’s hand. “O.K.?”

Peggy nodded. “O.K.”

Angie placed a small kiss on the corner of Peggy’s mouth and got back in her chair. “Let’s drink up and go to bed. It’s been a long night.”

Peggy moved back to her chair. “Indeed it has.”


End file.
